Lost
by Luna.os
Summary: Natsu is very sick. His condition is taking forever to heal so Lucy goes on a mission to find magical herbs to cure him. However she doesn't come back in days. Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail gets worried and searches for Lucy who have gone missing.


**A/N** Fairy Tail or the characters in it do not belong to me ; they belong to Hiro Mashima.

The story belongs to me however it is not copied, it came from my head. :)

* * *

It was a calm, peaceful morning in Magnolia. Spring has just begun and the chirping of birds could be heard from Lucy's window. Natsu is still in bed with nausea. It was rare to see the dragon slayer sick. Happy was extremely worried, and couldn't keep his mind off it.

"Natsu?" Happy whispered.

He was answered by a moan coming from Natsu, who was still in pain.

"Happy, you can't interrupt Natsu from his sleep, he needs to rest," Lucy called from the kitchen, "It's almost time to give Natsu some medecine again."

Happy watched as Lucy slowly carried a tray into the room. She looked concerned about his condition and sat down to put the tray onto the table beside Natsu. The tray consisted of a mug of warm water, a jam sandwich, some tablets and a cloth.

"Feeling better Natsu?" Lucy asked as she cleansed his face with the cloth.

"I'm okay," he mumbled.

"No, you're not," Happy cried, " I want you to get better soon!"

Natsu caressed Happy's cheek and held his head.

"Its okay, I'll get better in no time, you watch me!" Natsu said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Natsu, it's time to take these," Lucy held the tablets to Natsu, "You can get up, can't you?"

Natsu got up slowly and allowed himself to get comfortable. Lucy handed him the water along with the tablets, which he took. When he was done, he handed the mug back to Lucy and laid back down.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be, it's my responsibility to take care of you if you're sick."

"But I'm not even to go on jobs anymore."

"You don't need to. All you should be thinking about is having a rest!"

"Could you at least bring me to the guild? Just for a stroll."

"Mmm. That's considerable. I'll go get your wheelchair ready," said Lucy as she walked out of the room to give Natsu some privacy.

Natsu got up and Happy passed him his clothes. He got changed and wrapped the scarf that Igneel gave him around his neck. The room was bright from the morning sun, it was a really good day. As he looked around, the room was still neat and tidy as usual. Lucy must have worked really hard to take care of Natsu _and_ keep her apartment tidy. _I wonder how long Lucy's going to take? Thought Natsu_. The door opened and Lucy walked in, dressed in a new set of clothes for the new day.

"Okay!" she grinned, " Here is the wheelchair, are you able to get in it?"

"Yeah," said Natsu and he dropped onto the chair.

 **...**

They arrived at the guild and it was still loud as usual. Happy held the door open for Lucy as she pushed Natsu inside.

"Hey!"

They turned to where the sound was coming from. It was Gray.

"Where have you been? It's been a week since I last saw you."

"Don't talk nonsense," argued Natsu, "Has the wheelchair not given you a clue?"

"Oh! What's with this?" asked Gray, "You just came back and you can't even speak to me in a mannerly way?"

"Don't expect me to be polite to you, you idiot"

"Fuck, who do you think you _are?_ "

Their argument was broken by Lucy.

"Sorry Gray," Said Lucy, "He's really sick so, I'm taking him out for a walk to get some fresh air."

"Ooh," said Gray, "It's okay, it's not your fault he's so stupid!"

"I'm right here you know!" yelled Natsu.

Lucy pushed Natsu away before he could say anymore. She rolled him gently to a free table and helped him onto the bench.

"Do you need anything?" said Mira walking over.

"I'm actually pretty hungry," complained Natsu.

"But I thought you already ate the sandwich!" laughed Lucy.

"I don't know, I feel like I need more food since Gray pissed me off as soon as I walked in!" yelled Natsu for attention.

"Oh dear," said Mira, "You two will never get along! Do you want anything to eat? Perhaps a pizza or noodles or-"

"I'll get the pizza!" yelled Natsu, "Get a big one so both me and Lucy could have it."

"Oh and don't forget fish for Happy! He likes it raw." added Natsu.

"Okay!" replied Mira, "I'll go get that ready for you!"

Lucy looked at Natsu. He looked so happy and energetic which was unusual for his state. His hair was messy pink and he hasn't changed a bit. Natsu caught Lucy staring at him and put a big grin on his face. He's always happy to get back to the guild, with his family. _Although he is really sick, he'd always be passionate for food! thought Lucy._

* * *

 **A/N** So, that was my first chapter. Which is also my first story/chapter I've uploaded. I might continue this story and move onto the 2nd chapter. But I'm really busy with school so. Please leave a review on what your thoughts and I'll try improve if anything is wrong. :)


End file.
